Cheerfully Grim
by Pyra Moonsword
Summary: *holds up sign* I have writer's block, please help.
1. The Grim Reaper Meets Shinigami

A teenage girl called Pyra steps out into the light. She looks amazingly like Dou from Gundam Wing except for the red streaks in her hair. She glances around and sees.absolutely no one. She sighs and yells: "Attention Readers: This is my first fic in years. And my first on FF.Net so you BETTER read it!" Pyra then snaps her fingers and Dou appears. "Wow, babe you look just like ." *glomp* "Dou-CHAN!!! Will you do my disclaimer for me PLEASE!?!" "Uh, okay. (Pyra: I scare Dou. heehee) Pyra does not own Gundam Wing which DOES include me (Pyra: Darn.) or YuYu Hakusho which includes Hiei and Kurama (Pyra:Double darn.). Am I done now?" Pyra: *smiles evilly* "Nope. You get to be a main character! Aren't you HAPPY!" Dou: *groan*  
  
Cheerfully Grim Chapter one: The Grim Reaper meets Shinigami  
  
"Yusuke, you're such a jerk!" Botan yelled at her partner. "What!? If you weren't so cheerful about everything than I wouldn't have said that!" "It was mean!" "All I said was that you're too happy to be called a Grim Reaper and you should be a Cheerful Reaper instead!" Yusuke obviously saw nothing wrong with his comment. "You know what Yusuke? I think Koenma's right. Maybe Kuwabara would make a better Spirit Detective than you!" Botan glared at him, turned and stormed out the door, Yusuke calling behind her "You can't make him Spirit Detective! He's only nice to you because he thinks you're hot!" Botan stuck out her tongue at the door and, still walking. She ran into someone as soon as she turned back around. "Ooof! Watch where yer going babe." "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and." Botan stammered. "Ah, s'okay babe. I'm used to girls falling all over me." Botan stared. This boy was cockier than Kuwabara, Hiei, and that jerk Yusuke put together. Sure, he was good looking, but really. "Yeah, I usually leave 'em speechless too," the boy teased. "My name's Dou, Dou Maxwell." "Maxwell? Like Maxwell's Demon?" He grinned. "That's what the old b@$+@rd said too. But I'm no demon, just Shinigami. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." Dou flipped his braid over his shoulder and winked." "Shinigami! You call yourself the God of Death?"Botan was shocked. She had never met anyone, other than herself of course, who would dare make that claim. "Impossible," a new voice interrupted.  
  
Do you wanna know who the new voice is? Yes? Then review people! PLEASE! I won't update unless I get a review. I want at least one. That's it. One. Dou: Why would they even WANT you to update? Yusuke: Yeah, this story sucks. You're making me seem like a bad guy. Me (Pyra): You aren't very nice in the series either Yusuke! And I LIKE my fic! Sorta. I hope you readers like it. Tell me if you do or don't please. Oh, and thanx to The_Ominous*Hapazard for reading this for me! 


	2. Some more people come into the fic

Pyra waves happily. "I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story! A whole TWO people! YAY! I was SO afraid no one would review and I'd feel very unloved. So Thanks to:  
  
Griffin of Malik: I tried e-mailing you, cause I read your profile and white-haired bishies are cool, but the dumb thing didn't work.  
  
Thorn: Yeah, it was short, huh? Here's some more, even though this is kind of short too, but it's a little longer. Are you happy now, I updated to make my fic longer?  
  
Oh, I need a disclaimer, huh? *evil grin* Oh Duuuuuuooooo!! Come help meeee!! *screams can be heard of stage as a random dude drags Dou in and deposits him in front of Pyra* Dou: Pyra owns GW and YYH. Pyra: I wish. The Lawyers: Grrrrrr. Pyra: You don't scare me, I'm an Authoress and my Daddy's a lawyer too! The Lawyers: *look scary and do wolf-pack walk, like in The Practice* Pyra: Ok, Ok, I don't!! *runs away, cause The Lawyers were scary* Have you ever seen people do that, the wolf-pack walk, as I call it? It's WEIRD. So here's Chapter Two.  
Last time: She had never met anyone, other than herself of course, who would dare make that claim.  
  
"Impossible," a new voice interrupted.  
Chapter 2: Some more people come into the fic  
"I heard Urameshi and you were fighting, Botan, so I came to see if you were okay."  
  
"Oh, Kuwabara, that's so sweet. But how did you know?"  
  
"I was heading to Urameshi's when I heard yelling. I already yelled at him." Kuwabara touched his black eye. "We had a bit of a fight about it. He doesn't want me butting into his business."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't," Botan reprimanded. (AN: Big word! Go me!)  
  
"Is this your boyfriend?" Dou asked, not wanting to be left out.  
  
"No, he's mine." Another girl with blue hair and a soft voice answered from behind Kuwabara. "My name is Yukina and this is Kuwabara." (AN: Kuwabara is a funny word) (AN: OK, I know Yukina went back to the Ice World or something, but TOO BAD!)  
  
"Pleased to meet ya, babe," Dou grinned at her.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Nobody, except me, calls Yukina "babe," Kuwabara growled, starting towards Dou. Yukina and Botan grabbed his arms.  
  
"Please, don't fight Kuwabara. Especially not over me," Yukina pleaded.  
  
"Look, Quarte, it's Dou," Trowa said to his partner. They had just joined, at Wufei's insistence, the Stupid Cupids Club and were looking for their first target.  
  
"Great, Trowa, he'll be perfect. He's so gullible," Quatre answered.  
  
"Dou!" called a voice. "Dou!"  
  
"Quatre! Trowa! Waddaya doing here!?"  
  
"Trowa's circus is in town this week. Would you like to go, we have some tickets for tomorrow night. Maybe you could bring someone with you," Quatre said. "Have a new girlfriend yet?"  
  
"No," Dou sighed.  
  
"No! But then who are these lovely ladies?" (Doesn't that sound Quatre-y?)  
  
"Oh, this is Botan, this is Yukina, and this is Kuwabara, Yukina's boyfriend," Dou intoduced them. "These are Trowa and Quatre."  
  
"Well, how about they come too? The more the merrier."  
  
"." Trowa agreed.  
  
"OK! Botan, do you wanna go to the circus with me?"  
Will Botan go to the circus with Dou? Dou: "Yes! I wanna get a girl!" Will Trowa and Quatre's Stupid Cupid plot work? Quatre: I hope so. Trowa:"." Find out next time on.DragonBallZ! No, wait, wrong thing. Dou: "Idiot Pyra" Me: *hits Dou with the flat side of her sword's blade* Next time on..Cheerfully Grim! Yeah, that's right. Oh, yes, of course. Thanks SO MUCH to The_Ominous*Hapazard for helping me decide how to have Dou get the tix and for suggesting the Stupid Cupid Club. THANKS!!! 


	3. Dou Gets A Date and Some Other Stuff

Okies, I'd like to say thank you to: Jade12, Griffin of Malik, and Lady Demoonica Darkmoon who has a really good fic in case anyone wants to read it.  
  
So, last time, Kuwabara and Yukina came into the story and Dou asked Botan to the circus. Will she accept? Find out.NOW! *Warning: I am currently very hyper.*  
  
Oh, Disclaimer: Dou: 'No, I REFUSE!! I WON'T DO IT!!'  
  
Me: OK, fine.  
  
Dou: 'Huh?'  
  
Me: I'll have Damien, my dear, beautiful, god-of-darkness muse do the disclaimer then. ^_^  
  
*Damien walks in. He has shoulder-length black hair, tight black clothes, black eyes, silky black draconic wings, and milky-white skin* Pyra: *glomps Damien*  
  
Damien: *in a GORgeous silky voice* Hey Pyra. What was it you wanted?  
  
Me: Do my disclaimer for me, please, Damien, please?  
  
Damien: Of course. My lady, Pyra Moonsword, does not own YuYu Hakuso, Gundam Wing or any other animes she puts into this story.  
  
Me: Thanks Damien! ^_^ I don't own any of that stuff, but I DO own Damien, 'cause I made him up. Sorta. He came to me in a vision and is MINE. MY Damien. *huggles Damien and sticks out tongue at Dou* So there Dou. I have someone better than you.  
  
Dou: WHAT!? NO! I feel unloved and unneeded now. *crys*  
  
Me: Aww, poor Dou-chan. You can do the disclaimer next time.  
  
Dou: OK! ^_^ *************************************************************  
On with the story! Cheerfully Grim: Chapter 3: Dou Gets A Date and Some Other Stuff  
"Oh, I love circuses!" Botan said.  
  
"So I'll pick you up at 6 then, Botan," Dou asked.  
  
"What?" Botan did a double-take.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I don't know where you live."  
  
"How about I meet you here. Are Yukina and Kuwabara coming?"  
  
"Oh, please can we go Kazuma?!" Yukina looked up at him.  
  
"If you want to Yukina," Kuwabara (AN: Kazuma being his first name. Yukina's the only one who calls him by his first name. The reason I had her call him Kuwabara before was because I hadn't realized that. Oops. ) said. "Where do I get tickets?"  
  
Quatre handed Dou and Kuwabara each some tickets. "A friend of Dou's is a friend of ours. Here's some extras, in case you have anyone else who wants to come."  
  
". .." said Trowa.  
  
"Oh." Dou said. "Quatre, Trowa says not to give away ALL the tickets ,he wants to make some money."  
  
"But he didn't say anything," Botan and Kuwabara said at the same time.  
  
Quatre laughed. "Dou's the expert on interpreting Trowa's silence."  
  
"and Heero's 'hn's and grunts," Dou said proudly. "I really SHOULD go buy that conditioner I needed. (AN: I thought that part was SO funny! Dou probably uses a lot of conditioner, huh? And shampoo.) "See you later, Trowa, Quatre! 6 o'clock, Botan!" Dou ran down the sidewalk, braid flying behind him.  
  
**********************************  
Me, Pyra: There. I sorta liked that chapter. Sorry it was so short. What do you guys think? I've had this chapter written for a while, I just hadn't gotten it typed. But now it is! I'm so happy!  
  
Dou: You just finally stopped playing video games and started doing something.  
  
Me: Playing video games is doing something! And LIKE Legend of Dragoon. Dart and Albert are SO HOT!!! I have them in Songwind's story, Bishonen and Bishujo!. Demoonica's story is based on Songwind's and both are really good. People are so lucky that I advertise for them. Maybe I should go into advertising.  
  
Damien: You can do whatever you want.  
  
Me: OK, now you're starting to sound like my dad. Don't DO that.  
  
Damien: Gomen nasai.  
  
Me: Now then, remember to review! The button (did you know 'botan' is Japanese for 'button'?) is right down there. It's not all that hard. I want some more reviews. Although I AM happy with the 5 I have, I wouldn't mind more. I try to review as many people as I can, because I'm such a nice person! And maybe, if they read my story, they'll recognize my name and review me! Later! 


	4. HELP!

OK. Okie dokie. Dudes, I have serious writer's-block. Seriously. I have no clue as to what should happen next, or how to write it. So if someone wouldn't mind, ya know, helping me, I'd REALLY appreciate it. Just gimme some suggestions, ok? So, if you readers have any ideas for me, my e- mail's izanami_no_mikoto@yahoo.com Thanks 


End file.
